


My Best Friend Is a Cop

by thatcalexshipper



Category: Law and Order: SVU
Genre: Casey is Pregnant, F/F, Gen, M/M, alex is a worried wife, best friend excellence, rafael is awkward as always, sorry kat u deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcalexshipper/pseuds/thatcalexshipper
Summary: Casey’s pregnant, being held hostage, and best friends with a cop. Sonny’s a worried godfather, trying to diffuse a hostage situation, and best friends with an ADA. Oh, and they’re both gay.





	My Best Friend Is a Cop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts).



> This is solely based on my headcanon that somehow, sometime, Casey and Sonny become good friends. Best friends. It makes sense, they’re very similar. Anyways, by default, Barba and Alex grow close as well. To sum it up, calex and barisi in a scary waiting game.

_“My best friend is a cop.” _The words left her mouth before she could stop them, fear overriding her judgment, but keeping her mind sharper than ever. She knew Sonny would find her, the text message she’d sent at her captor’s request- after he found out she had dinner plans- had been filled with clues, but she couldn’t help but wonder if he’d find her in time, “You won’t get away with this, Jackson.”__

__Her eyes were dark, angry, as she stared into the deranged ones that belonged to her ex fiancé’s brother. She didn’t know why he’d chosen now to act on his clearly planned attempt at revenge, but she did know that she was rapidly running out of time before she was dead. She had a wife, and more importantly at the moment, she was pregnant with their child. She wasn’t about to let her child die._ _

__“Charlie wanted kids. He always did. You said no, that your career was too important right then, and now?! Now you’re having a child with that- that blonde?! No. No, you don’t get to be happy. Charlie sure as hell isn’t.” Well, there was the explanation Casey had been waiting for. She shifted uncomfortably on the couch she was sat on, her hands resting protectively on her small, but noticeable baby bump, and she just closed her eyes, hoping that by now, Sonny had read her text and was doing everything he could to find her- find them._ _

__—_ _

__“Hey, Lieu. I think…I think something’s wrong with Casey. She just sent this to me.” Sonny entered Olivia’s office without knocking, handing his phone to her with a furrowed brow, concern clearly displayed on his face._ _

__**C. Novak **: _hey, I can’t make it for dinner tonight. Ackerman is taking me to see Willy Wonka, that new play on Broadway, even though it’s the 5th time he’s seen it. See you tomorrow! ___****__

_******** _

____“This is a code…you’re right, something is wrong.” Olivia frowned, squinting as she tried to make sense of the message. She gasped with realization, “Ackerman. Kyle Ackerman. He held her hostage back when she was at SVU…she’s doing what I did when I was trapped in that townhouse. Someone’s got her.”_ _ __

_******** _

____“I’m calling- oh no. Alex is in court right now, she’s going to be terrified…I’ll send Rafael to tell her.” Sonny’s eyes were wide now, fear for his best friend creeping up as he dialed the number, watching Olivia write the message out on the whiteboard._ _ _ _

_******** _

____“Willy Wonka…why would she choose that play?” Olivia muttered, her hand rubbing at her eyes as she wracked her brain, “Alex being here would be really helpful.”_ _ _ _

_******** _

____“Maybe she just likes Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.” Amanda attempted to joke, though it came out more as a fact, her humor practically non-existent at the moment. Being pregnant was hard enough, the mother didn’t want to imagine what it was like for Casey right now._ _ _ _

_******** _

____“Charlie- oh my god.” Olivia’s eyes went wide at her next realization, “Amanda, pull up the death certificate of Charlie Fitzgerald.”_ _ _ _

_******** _

____“Done.” Amanda quickly found the document, putting it up on the screen as the detectives scrutinized each letter, trying to figure out what Casey was trying to tell them, “Looks like a Jackson Fitzgerald signed for the body. Younger brother.”_ _ _ _

_******** _

____“That must be it. Shit. And of course, Broadway and fifth must be the closest location Casey could get.” Olivia’s hand rubbed at her chest, proud of her friend for being so clever, but fear gripping her heart as she thought of the redhead being in danger. They might’ve gotten at each other’s throats, but Olivia loved her. She loved Casey. Once she loved her like, well, a lover, and now she loved her as a friend. A friend with complicated history._ _ __

__

____“OLIVIA! You find her! You find her now! What happened- how did she- where is she-“ A shaking voice rang out through the bullpen, Olivia wincing as she realized who it belonged to, turning to see Alex Cabot storming towards her, an uncomfortable looking Rafael Barba on her heels. Rafael gave Sonny a glance, silently confirming what they all assumed. Alex was a mess. She’s been a mess since she found out._ _ _ _

__

____“We think we know where she is. We’re going to find her now-“_ _ _ _

__

____“I’m coming with you.”_ _ _ _

__

____“Alex…it could be dangerous, and the last thing Casey would want is for you to put yourself at risk. You know that.” Amanda tried to reason with the blonde, watching as Alex’s shoulders deflated, the taller woman sinking against Rafael, who was quick to awkwardly wrap his arms around her._ _ _ _

__

____“Come on, I’ll get you a coffee.”_ _ _ _

__

____“I don’t want coffee, I want my WIFE!” Alex wailed, uncharacteristically emotional as she tucked her head further into Rafael’s shirt, the other lawyer increasingly awkward, but sympathetic. He walked Alex over to a chair, nodding for the team to leave, showing that he’d take care of Alex while they rushed to save her wife._ _ _ _

__

____“She’s pregnant, Rafael. Pregnant with OUR child. Our baby. I can’t- I won’t lose her-“_ _ _ _

__

____“I know. It’s going to be okay, you know the squad. They’re good at their jobs.” Rafael’s attempt at comfort was a solid one this time, Alex visibly relaxing as she accepted the coffee that her friend had poured for her. All she could do was wait. Wait and pray that they brought Casey home safe._ _ _ _

__

____—_ _ _ _

__

____Sonny crept towards the door, more unsure about this than anything he’s ever been a part of. This wasn’t just another case, this was his best friend. The woman he went out for drinks with after a long day, the woman he cooked soup for when she got sick and was stuck at home. The woman who helped him realize that being in love with Rafael Barba wasn’t a sin, and helped him overcome his own problems with his sexuality. He wasn’t about to lose her. Not only for himself, but for her wife, and the unborn child that Sonny had already been named the godfather of._ _ _ _

__

____“NYPD! JACKSON FITZGERALD, OPEN UP!” Olivia’s voice interrupted his somewhat distracted thoughts, and he forced himself to be in the moment, focusing on saving Casey._ _ _ _

__

____“GO AWAY! I’LL KILL HER!”_ _ _ _

__

____“You don’t want to do that…” Sonny tried his hardest to focus on his Lieutenant, to listen to her negotiate with the madman holding Casey hostage, but he couldn’t. Just earlier that day, Casey had stopped by the squadroom with a container of cannolis that she’d bought just for him. He’d been in interrogation, but come back to the box on his desk with a little note taped to the top saying ‘For my favorite cannoli boy. Hope this works as payback for drinks.’ He’s never had someone quite like Casey before. A female friend who had no interest in dating him, or using him, or being anything to him other than pure, genuine friends. He found himself speaking without thinking, needing to do something._ _ _ _

__

____“Jackson! Now you listen to me, that’s my best friend in there, so I assure you, you don’t want to hurt her. I’m going to come in now, I just want to see Casey. I just want to know that she’s okay. I’m unarmed, and I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to talk.” He handed Olivia his gun, ignoring her looks of shock, unlocking the door with the key from the super. He went in with his arms up, held above his head, walking in to see Casey on the couch, silent but shaking her head, clearly unhappy._ _ _ _

__

____“S- STOP! Don’t come any closer.” Jackson stepped out from behind the wall, gun trained on Casey’s head as he surveyed Sonny, his inexperience and mental state becoming clearer by the second. He had no clue what he was doing, and both Sonny and Casey knew it._ _ _ _

__

____“You okay, Case? Junior okay?” Sonny softly addressed his best friend, looking over her, the redhead still protectively clutching her baby bump._ _ _ _

__

____“We’re okay. Jackson was just telling me about how upset he was when he found out about me and Alex getting pregnant. He doesn’t think it’s fair for me to be happy when Charlie is dead.”_ _ _ _

__

____“Wow. Yeah, Jackson, I see how that could be upsetting to you. All those years that Charlie should’ve been alive, she gets to live peacefully? I get why that would make you mad.” Sonny played along, a plan forming in his mind, a plan that Casey was able to read from across the room. It was much easier than they both expected, however, when Jackson lowered the gun for just a second, clearly not expecting Sonny’s sympathy. It gave Casey the opening she needed, and she moved for the door, swinging it open as Sonny charged, taking down Jackson with one jump, his long legs propelling him forwards._ _ _ _

__

____**Bang. ******_ _ _ _

__

____Casey screamed, she’d been ready to move out of the apartment when the gun went off, and she turned around quicker than she thought she was capable of, Olivia grabbing her shoulders and keeping her back while she sent ESU to find out what happened._ _ _ _

__

____“SONNY! SONNY, WHERE ARE YOU?! No! Olivia, LET ME GO!” Casey hit at Olivia’s hands, trying to wiggle free from her grasp, when Sonny came around the corner. Casey gasped in relief, seeing no traces of blood or injury on him, Olivia letting her go. She rushed over, throwing her arms around her friend, hugging him tighter than ever before. She pulled away to run a hand through his now messy hair, laughing from sheer relief before hugging him again, “Oh god- I’m so glad you’re okay.”_ _ _ _

__

__“He dropped the gun, it went off into the wall. We’re all good.” Sonny wrapped his arms around Casey, smiling at the affectionate actions of the redhead. He was beyond relieved, closing his eyes for just a second as he let his emotions take over. He held Casey tight as they brought Jackson out in handcuffs._ _

__

____“Take me back to the squad- I- I need to see Alex.” Casey whispered, Sonny simply nodding in response, the two of them slipping away from the flood of police, driving back to the squad in complete silence. Casey’s hand was clutching onto Sonny’s, a small gesture that solidified the fact that both of them were safe. Casey’s hand rested on her stomach, gasping slightly when she felt a kick against her hand, “Oh my god. The baby’s kicking.”_ _ _ _

__

___“Really?! Now?! Wow- that’s- can I-“ Casey laughed at the wide eyed reaction from the detective, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. Sonny let out a yelp as he felt the kick, a slightly weirded out expression on his face, “Man that’s creepy. You actually have a human in there. Hi baby, Uncle Sonny says helloooo.”_ _ _

__

__Casey laughed, grateful that her friend was able to make her laugh like that, even after the traumatic events of the day. When they pulled into the precinct, Casey saw Alex eagerly waiting for her, Rafael next to her pretending to be less worried. It wasn’t working though, as Sonny got out of the car and was instantly berated by the lawyer for being reckless, before pulled into a kiss. Casey snickered, slowly getting out and making her way over to Alex._ _

__

__“Casey…I- I love you so much.” Alex whispered, her hand tracing along the redhead’s jaw before pulling her in, resting their foreheads against each other’s. Alex placed her hand on Casey’s baby bump, she too letting out a gasp when she felt the slight kick. The baby apparently didn’t want to sit still. Alex kissed her wife, happy tears falling down her cheeks as she pulled away, relief flooding her body._ _

__

__“I love you too.” Casey responded, turning back to Sonny, a silent ‘thank you’ being uttered between them before Casey shook her head, “I don’t want to dwell on this. It was scary as fuck, yeah, but…let’s just have a game night, shall we? Sonny can make pasta…please?”_ _

__

____“I’m in.” Sonny nodded, the idea of pasta sounded great to him right then, his guilty pleasure. Well, not so much guilty._ _ _ _

__

__

__“I know.” Casey smiled, leading the way into the car, letting Alex drive as she looked out the window. It had been a long, terrifying day, but right now, Casey couldn’t be happier. Her best friend was a cop, she knew she was safe the whole time. She knew he’d find her. And he did._ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> For soul_writerr. Happy birthday, enjoy this even though you definitely deserve better. I love you!


End file.
